


missing love letter

by tokyocherry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Love Confession, M/M, Misunderstanding, confident soobin, confused yeonjun, highschool, love letter, pure huening kai, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: soobin finally mans up and writes a love letter for kai.however, things go south when he makes up a lie to the other boy, saying the love letter was for yeonjun instead of him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	missing love letter

Soobin smooths out the creases on the expensive parchment he purchased from the crafts shop down the street. He picks up his pen with shaking hands, his mind reeling with a jumble of words, unable to pick a single one and start the letter.

A _love letter_ , that’s what he’s planning to make.

He’s still a bit unsure about doing this. I mean, a love letter, in this year and generation? It sounds a bit cheesy doesn’t it.

People these days often just send a text or announce their feelings personally; they don’t really write long messages on a nice piece of paper and leave it in someone’s locker anymore.

But Soobin didn’t want that. He liked writing letters, he liked doing crafts. Most importantly, he _liked_ this boy. A lot.

His name is Kai. They met when Kai had transferred into his elementary school. Since then, they had been the bestest of friends. Everything just clicked and they were _inseparable._

Soobin was sure that their friendship had reached a level higher than being just best friends, hence the love letter.

He had fallen in love. Or at least that’s what his high school level brain thinks it is. Nevertheless, whatever _it_ is, he wanted to tell Kai his feelings and he wanted to do those dumb cheesy couple things with him.

Does he think Kai likes him back? He _has_ to, right? I mean, he’s only been close with Soobin all this time. Yes, they had other friends but no one could ever come between them.

Soobin was _confident_ about this. He had even googled and read all those articles about ‘signs whether a guy likes you’. Yes, it was probably directed towards women but, he felt like it was the same thing anyways. He had even tested what the article was saying and his hypothesis checked out.

Was that just because Kai is clingy? He was never that clingy with their other friends.

Kai had to have at _least_ a tiny bit amount of feelings for him. That’s more than enough for Soobin. Who cares if your crush didn’t like you back immediately? Are you really gonna stop there and give up? Soobin didn’t want that.

He doesn’t want to give up that easily. When studying Mathematics, maybe yeah. But with Kai, with the person he likes and treasures the most? _Hell no._

Finally refocusing back on the unattended paper in front of him, he begins scribbling a message. He tries his best to express his feelings into the paper, writing about what made him fall in love in Kai. Now this was the easy part, heck, he’s confident that he could write a hundred pages on this topic.

But for the sake of the size of the paper, he shortens it to just the most important parts. He adds little hearts and cute quirky drawings around the sides of the paper, just how Kai would like it.

“All done.”

Soobin carefully folds the letter and places it into an envelope, already pre-decorated with hearts. He writes down at the bottom of the envelope a short instruction.

_‘Meet me under the big pine tree near the entrance of the school at 5pm.’_

He picks the envelope up and swishes it around in the air, feeling proud of himself. Here he was holding _his confession_. His feelings, and his thoughts about Kai were inside this envelope. Something about that made him super giddy.

Now, to place it in the locker area.

He walks along the halls, a bit distracted with protecting the envelope on his hand. When he’s distracted, he tends to forget _a lot_ of things. Like how he forgot to add seasoning to the meat he was frying, how he forgot to bring his reusable water container, or how he forgot that Kai’s classroom was near the locker area and they had been recently dismissed.

A slightly smaller boy stumbles into him, a giggle escaping from his lips.

“Oh hey Soobinie-hyung!~ What are you doing here?”

Soobin mentally slaps himself. Shit. He hastily brings the envelope behind him, cupping his hands together.

“I uh—just came to drop by something. Don’t mind me, you can go back to your class.”

Kai looks at him strangely, “Class just ended, Hyung.” He states as if it was obvious. “Also, why are you holding an envelope?”

Damn this boy and his quick eyes.

“Oh, it’s my uh—telephone bill. My mom asked me to run an errand for her later.”

“Telephone bills have hearts on them now?”

Soobin looks back at him blankly. This boy was not dumb. “Fine. It’s a love letter.”

Kai’s eyes light up. “Wow really? Who are you giving it to? Can I help?” He excitedly asks, bouncing around cutely.

Soobin anxiously rolls the envelope between his fingers. “I—uh. I can’t tell you.”

Kai stops moving, tilting his head in confusion. “Why not?”

_‘Because it’s for you.’_

“Because it’s for one of our friends.”

Kai’s mouth breaks into a smirk. A sly one. “It’s for Yeonjun-hyung, isn’t it?”

Now, it’s Soobin’s turn to be confused. Why Yeonjun-hyung out of all people?

“Yeah it’s for him.” He plays along, to satisfy and convince the other boy to drop the topic already. “So now if you excuse me, I have to go and give this to him.”

Soobin tears his eyes away from other boy to check on the envelope, missing the way the shorter boy deflates and show a clear look of disappointment on his face.

When Soobin looks up again at him, he puts on his best smiling face and pats his belly.

“Goodluck, Hyung! I hope he likes you back.”

Immediately, he sprints back into his classroom, finally leaving Soobin alone. He lets out a sigh of relief and places the envelope in Kai’s locker, silently apologizing to Yeonjun in his head for being part of his lie.

Once that was done, now came the hardest part: waiting for the other boy under the big pine tree. It’s not that he thinks Kai won’t show up, it’s what happens _after_ he shows up that Soobin is most afraid of.

Yes, he admits that there might be a possibility that the other boy didn’t even like him back. Heck, the conversation they had just a while ago made him doubt himself. What if he was just embarrassing himself with this? Would their friendship even recover?

He distracts himself by playing on his phone for a while when suddenly he notices an all too familiar large pair of shoes march in front of him.

“Soobin?”

He glances up and sees Yeonjun, holding his letter in his hand.

Where the hell is Kai and why is Yeonjun here?

“Yeonjun-hyung, what are you doing here and why do you have that?” He inquires, pointing to the letter in the older boy’s hand.

Yeonjun raises his eyebrows. “Kai gave it to me. He said it _accidentally_ got into his locker when you specifically told him that it was a love letter for me.”

Soobin was speechless. How could he not have seen this happening?

“Look Soobin,” Yeonjun speaks up again, “I like you but only as a brother—”

“Hyung wait! Ah, it’s all just a mistake, I’m sorry!” Soobin cuts him off, his face heating up in embarrassment.

Yeonjun looks a bit surprised. “Oh, this wasn’t for me then?” His face morphs into one of realization.

“This was supposed to be for Kai.” He finishes in a whisper.

Soobin gulps and nods fervently.

“That makes a lot more sense now. Why’d he say that the letter was for me though?”

Soobin sheepishly smiles. “Ah, it was just an excuse. Sorry for using your name, Hyung.”

Yeonjun nods in understanding, now feeling a bit awkward about ‘rejecting’ Soobin.

“Do you know where he is now?” Soobin asks.

“Yeah, I think he’s heading to the bus stop right now.” Yeonjun shoves the letter to him, “Quick! Go chase after him. I didn’t really dwell on it a while ago but he looked a little bit too sad when he passed the letter to me.”

Soobin bows and thanks Yeonjun, scrambling to run past the entrance and following the route to the bus stop.

Soobin can feel his heart beating _a million times_ in his chest. Was it because of him running or, was it because of the fact that his lie had backfired on him and Kai really thought that his love letter wasn’t for him?

Who knows.

Finally, from afar, he sees Kai sitting on the waiting shed, his face looking downwards and mouth curled into a frown.

A bus carefully pulls up beside the road and opens its door for any new passengers to climb in. A number of students quickly enter the bus, chatting amongst themselves, Kai being a part of them.

Soobin panics upon seeing Kai trail behind them. So, he throws all care in the wind and yells with everything he’s got.

“HUENING KAI!”

He sees Kai look at him with a number of reactions on his face, mostly of shock, confusion and relief.

Soobin finally reaches Kai, who signals to the driver that he won’t be joining the ride. The bus doors shut and leaves them alone just in time for Soobin to stop in front of the younger boy, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

“Hyungie? Are you okay? What are you doing here?”

Soobin spends a few moments recomposing himself, picking up the letter from his pocket which sadly was now a little bit crumpled due to the running.

“This letter was for you, you idiot.” He replies, still slightly out of breath.

Kai’s mouth gapes open in shock. “W—What? But what about Yeonjun-hyung?”

Soobin shakes his head. “That was a lie so you won’t suspect it was you.” He laughs, handing Kai the letter. “I didn’t expect it to work so well.”

Kai stares at the letter in his hands. All along, this love letter was for him?

When he had seen this in his locker, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the possibility that it was for him. But he thought it might have been too farfetched. His Soobin-hyung would _never_ have feelings for him, and just like what he said a while ago, it was for Yeonjun-hyung and not him.

Never in a million years would he expect that he was very much wrong. The letter was _for him_.

“I’m sorry it’s all crumpled now.”

Soobin’s voice breaks Kai out of his thoughts. He fishes out his handkerchief from his pocket and pats Soobin’s face, soaking the sweat beading from his forehead.

“Oh, hyungie it’s alright… I should be the one to apologize.” He clears his throat before continuing. “I’m sorry for being so dumb and making you run all the way here.” He bows down, a bit mad at himself.

“It’s alright, Kai.” Soobin grabs his shoulders, straightening him up again. “It’s one of the reasons why I like you, y’know. I like how innocent and pure you are.”

Kai playfully rolls his eyes, his heart speeding up. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, it’s in the letter.”

“No, I mean, do you really like me?”

Soobin laughs heartily, grabbing the boy’s cheeks with both his hands. “You’re too adorable.” He lets go and pulls Kai over for a hug.

“Yes, I like you Kai. I’ve liked you for the longest time.”

Kai props his chin up on Soobin’s chest, his cheeks blossoming in pink. “Really? Ever since elementary school?”

Soobin’s heart swells up even more, seeing the other boy in this state. He rolls his eyes jokingly before responding.

“Sure Kai. Ever since elementary school.”

“Ah, I knew it.”

Soobin slaps his back playfully, “Yah! You brat. Don’t be mean to your Hyung.”

The two of them burst into a fit of giggles, holding each other tightly.

“Me too, Hyung.” Kai shyly mutters after a while.

Soobin looks down at him in a questioning gaze.

“Hmm?”

“I like you too.”

After that, they spend the rest of their afternoon in a nearby Mcdonalds with Kai dramatically reading and poking fun at Soobin’s letter for him.

Soobin could only look back endearingly, loving how different holding his hand is now that they’re officially together.

He even feels a bit smug. See? Love letters still work.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!~
> 
> ❥hope you enjoyed this cute little story!  
> ❥be sure to check out my other fics if you want to :)  
> ❥and feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> follow me on twitter ♥ 
> 
> see you on the next fic! ^-^


End file.
